Le premier grand amour de Drago
by Yunie-Evans
Summary: Beaucoup d'amour à Poudlard cette année ! En particulié pour notre blondinet préféré. Au programme : l'arrivée d'une nouvelle élève, de l'amour et de l'action ! C'est ma 1ère fic ! Soyez sympas avec moi ! Reviews svp ! Mici )
1. Une nouvelle élève

Après que Harry ai passé ses vacances avec Ron et Hermione, celui-ci  
retourne à Poudlard pour entamer sa cinquième année d'études.  
Donc dès l'aube ce jour là, Mrs Weasley vint réveiller les trois amis pour  
aller à l'école. Tout le monde avait l'air énervé. Mrs Wesley dit à son  
mari que c'était incensé que le ministère ne leur prête pas de voitures  
pour aller à la gare avec Vous-Savez-Qui en liberté. Les jumeaux Fred et  
Georges avaient bousculés Ginny avec leur valise en faisant de la magie ce  
qui énerva encore d'avantage Mrs Weasley. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient  
dépêchés de finir leur valise et d'avaler un petit déjeuner quand Mr  
Weasley vint les chercher pour aller prendre le train.  
- Allez, on se dépêche, dit-il on est déjà assez en retard ! Tout le monde  
dehors !  
Ils se dépècherent de sortir et devant la maison Harry vit une voiture qui  
n'avait pas l'air en excelent état.  
- Mr Wesley, je croyais que le ministère n'avait pas voulu nous prêter de  
voiture...dit Harry.  
- C'est bien vrai Harry, répondit celui-ci. Mais...  
Il regarda autour de lui.  
- Je l'ai emprunté à un ami et la voiture n'est pas aussi simple qu'elle en  
a l'air...murmura-t-il.  
- Ah elle est comme la Ford Anglia alors ? demanda Harry.  
- Oui en quelques sortes, répondit Mr Wesley. Mais ne dis rien à Molly...ça  
serait gentil...  
- Aucun problème, dit Harry.  
Mrs Weasley sortit de la maison et vit à son tour la voiture et questionna  
son mari.  
- Eh bien Arthur, je pensais que le ministère n'avait pas voulu nous prêter  
de voiture. dit-elle.  
- On dirait bien que si Molly, dit-il, mais comme tu vois elle n'est pas en  
très bon état.  
- Ce n'est pas grave...au moins comme ça on est à l'abris. Tous dans la  
voiture ! s'écria t-elle.  
Comme la Ford Anglia la voiture était plus grande qu'elle en avait l'air,  
pouvait voler et se rendre invisible. Mr Wesley essaya tout et par miracle  
Mrs Weasley ne broncha pas. Elle avait plus l'air de se soucier de la santé  
de Harry (il était la personne la plus en danger avec Voldemort en  
liberté)plutôt que de respecter les lois.  
Ils arrivèrent à la gare vers 10h55. Il restait 5 minutes avant le départ  
du train. Ils passèrent tour à tour par la barrière magique située entre  
les voies 9 et 10 et se retrouvèrent sur le quai 9 3/4. Le Poudlard  
Express était là et jetait des panaches de fumée. Sa couleur rouge était  
toujours ausi nette.  
En montant dans le train Harry proposa à Ron et Hermione de trouver un  
compartiment. Ils ne savaient pas trop quoi dire.  
- Eh bien Harry commença Hermione, tu sais que Ron et moi, on a été nommés  
préfets et on doit aller dans le wagon qui nous est réservé....  
- On en a pas très envie tu sais mais on est bien obligés....continua Ron.  
- Bien sûr, je comprends, dit Harry. Alors à tout à l'heure !  
Et il partit avec Ginny d'un côté à la recherche d'un compartiment libre  
pendant que ses deux amis partaient de l'autre côté.  
Dans un wagon il rencontra des camarades de Gryffondor : Seamus et Dean et  
il s'installa avec eux.  
Ils se racontèrent leur vacances et une heure plus tard Ron et Hermione  
étaient revenu le voir et s'instalèrent avec Harry en lui annonçant que les  
préfets de Serpentard étaient Drago Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson.  
- C'est pas possible, dit Harry, pfff !  
Dans l'après midi, plusieurs personnes vint les voir dont Neville Londubat  
et des amies de Ginny.  
Puis quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, pour la septième fois au  
moins, une jeune fille inconnue apparue. Elle était très belle, blonde, ses  
cheveux tombaient jusqu'en bas de son dos et bouclaient légèrement. Ses  
yeux étaient bleu clair et elle affichait au groupe un très grand sourire  
aux dents parfaites.  
- Bonjour tout le monde ! dit-elle. Excusez moi de vous déranger mais on  
m'a dit que...  
Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle avait tourné les yeux vers Hermione.  
-Oh Hermione ! Tu es là ! Tu me reconnais ?  
Hermione avait ouvert de grands yeux et un grand sourire se dessina sur son  
visage.  
- Vanessa ! Comme je suis contente de te voir ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé  
qu'on se reverrait ici ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
Et elle lui sauta dans les bras.  
- Je vous présente Vanessa, dit Hermione en relachant la jeune fille. Je  
l'ai rencontré pendant mon voyage en France. Elle m'a guidée. Mais en fait  
qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle à Vanessa.  
- Eh bien j'ai déménagé et on m'a transféré de Beauxbâtons à Poudlard.  
- Oh alors tu ne sais pas dans quelle maison tu vas aller ! haleta  
Hermione.  
- Eh bien non...répondit Vanessa.  
- Oh si tu pouvais venir à Gryffondor ce serait merveilleux ! s'écria  
Hermione.  
- Oui ça le serait...dit Vanessa. Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuis mais il faut  
que j'aille voir une autre de mes amie...elle s'apelle Cho Chang. Je fais  
de la correspondance avec elle, vous la connaissez peut être...  
- A oui bien sûr que nous la connaissons, répondit Hermione en jettant un  
regard à Harry. Bon eh bien à plus tard Vanessa !  
- A bientôt tout le monde ! dit Vanessa.  
Et elle partit.  
- Vous allez voir, elle est très gentille Vanessa ! dit Hermione.  
Pendant le reste du voyage Hermione parla de sa rencontre avec Vanessa, ses  
origines, enfin la moitié de sa vie.  
Pendant ce temps Vanessa cherchait Cho Chang dans les autres compartiments.  
Elle entra dans le compartiment où se trouvaient Drago Malefoy avec Crabbe  
et Goyle, Pansy Parkinson et une de ses amie.  
- Oh salut tout le monde ! dit-elle. Je cherche une fille qui s'apelle Cho  
Chang.... vous la connaissez ?  
- Tu ne t'aperçois pas que tu nous dérange ? dit Pansy avec méchanceté.  
- Pansy....  
C'était Drago qui avait parlé. Il s'était levé et regardait Vanessa comme  
si c'était la plus belle chose qu'il n'eut jamais vu.  
- Excuse la, elle était en train de parler et tu la coupée...mais ce n'est  
pas grave, haleta-t-il en voyant l'expression du visage de Vanessa.  
- Oh mais ce n'est pas grave, c'est tout pardonné, dit-elle d'une voix qui  
n'était plus la même. Mais vous êtes préfets ? C'est bien. J'espère que  
vous arriverez à tenir votre rôle, reprit-elle avec sa voix douce.  
- Moi aussi, dit Drago. Mais je ne t'ai jamais vu et tu ne porte rien sur  
ta robe qui dit dans quelle maison tu es... d'où viens-tu ?  
- Je viens de France et on m'a transféré de Beauxbâtons à Poudlard,  
répondit Vanessa. Excuse moi mais je dois vraiment y aller....on m'attend.  
- Oui c'est ça, au revoir ! dit Pansy en lui lançant un dernier regard  
noir.  
- A bientôt ! reprit Vanessa.  
Et elle repartit à la recherche de Cho.  
- Elle se prend pour qui cette fille de venir nous déranger comme ça ?  
demanda Pansy.  
- Tu ne serais pas un peu jalouse Pansy ? demanda son amie.  
- Jalouse pour quoi ?  
- Eh bien tu le sais, pour Drago...chuchota-elle.  
- N'importe quoi ! s'écria Pansy.  
Drago lui était comme plongé dans un demi sommeil. On aurait pu penser  
qu'il venait de voir passer un ange.  
- Vanessa !!!  
- Oui ?  
- Salut !  
- Ah salut Cho ! Ca fait une heure que je te cherche ! Tu vas bien ?  
- Oui ça va très bien ! Viens dans mon compartiment ! Je vais te présenter  
mes amis.  
- D'accord !  
Et Vanessa finit son voyage avec Cho et ses amis. 


	2. Quelle maison pour Vanessa ?

Le Poudlard Express entra dans la gare. Il faisait nuit. Tous les élèves se  
dépéchèrent de sortir. Harry entendit l'habituel appel d'Hagrid aux  
premières années.  
- Bonsoir Hagrid ! hurla-t-il.  
- Salut Harry ! s'exclama Hagrid. Excuse moi mais je suis assez occupé. On  
se verra ce soir au festin !  
- D'accord !  
Harry vit Vanessa descendre du train en compagnie de Cho Chang. Elle  
paraissait désorientée. Cho Chang commença à l'emmener avec elle quand on  
entendit :  
- Vanessa s'il te plait ! Viens par là ! demanda Hagrid.  
Vanessa se détacha de la foule et rejoignit Hagrid. Elle n'avait pas l'air  
inquiet par la grandeur de Hagrid. Mais après tout son ancienne directrice  
était Madame Maxime et elle aussi était très grande.  
- Il faut que tu viennes avec nous, dit Hagrid à Vanessa. C'est ta première  
année à Poudlard et il est de tradition de traverser le lac en barque !  
- Bien sûr, je comprend, dit Vanessa.  
- Allez ! On y va !  
Et Harry les perdit de vue.  
Il rejoignit Ron et Hermione et se tous trois hatèrent de monter dans une  
des diligences qui mènent à Poudlard.  
Pendant ce temps, Vanessa faisait la traversé du lac avec les premières  
années. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise, inutile de le cacher. Et elle  
n'avait pas l'air très impressionnée par le chateau.  
Harry, Ron et Hermione atteignirent les grandes portes en chêne du chateau  
de Poudlard, se hatèrent de rentrer dans le hall et allèrent à la table de  
Gryffondor dans la Grande Salle.  
- Vous n'avez pas vu Vanessa ? demanda Hermione.  
- Si, répondit Harry. Elle traverse le lac avec les premières années.  
- Ah d'accord...  
Quand tous les élèves furent assis, le professeur Mcgonagall entra dans la  
Grande Salle suivit d'une file de premières années. Vanessa était parmi eux  
et les dépassait largement.  
Quand ils arrivèrent en face de la table des professeurs les premières  
années se regroupèrent autour du professeur de métamorphose. Celle-ci  
appela Vanessa et lui chuchota :  
- Le directeur va d'abord vous présenter à l'école et après vous ferez  
comme les premières années, c'est à dire, passer l'épreuve du Choixpeau  
magique. Bien entendu après vous rejoindrez immédiatement la cinquième  
année.  
- Bien professeur, répondit-elle.  
Dumbledore se leva et le silence se fit. Il regarda ses élèves à travers  
ses lunettes en demi lune et dit :  
- Bienvenu pour une nouvele année ! Comme certains ont dû le remarquer, il  
y a ici une jeune fille qui n'appartient pas aux premières années mais aux  
cinquièmes. Elle vient de France, de l'académie Beauxbâtons et elle a dû  
emménager en Angleterre et entre donc aujourd'hui à Poudlard. J'espère que  
vous lui ferez un bon accueil tout comme aux premières années ! Merci !  
Et il se rassit.  
McGonagall déplia un parchemin et commença à appeler.  
- Faites que Vanessa vienne à Gryffondor, murmura Hermione en mettant ses  
mains comme si elle priait.  
Quand le nom de Vanessa fut appelé, elle s'avança avec grâce jusqu'au  
tabouret et mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de  
penser à Fleur Delacour en la voyant.  
- Mmmm difficile tout ça, murmura le Choixpeau à Vanessa. Je n'ai jamais eu  
de cas aussi difficile à part pour Harry Potter...chaque maison te  
correspondrait...Tu as du courage ça se voit mais aussi de l'intelligence  
et tu aimes le travail bien fait mais tu es également rusé et tu maitrises  
une haute magie... Mmm ou vais-je t'envoyer ?  
- Faites le choix qui vous convient le mieux, murmura Vanessa.  
- Oui je crois savoir où tu vas aller....  
Ron commençait à trouver le temps long et en particulier son estomac.  
- Eh bien c'est encore plus long que pour toi Harry ! C'est tellement  
compliqué chez elle ?  
- Tais toi Ron ! dit Hermione.  
Vanessa attendait. Elle commençait à se trouver bête d'attendre ici sous le  
regard de centaines d'élèves.  
- Je vais t'envoyer à....continua le Choixpeau, SERPENTARD !  
Vanessa se leva et partit en direction de sa table en souriant. Drago avait  
l'air plus heureux que jamais tandis que Pansy faisait une tête à faire  
peur.  
Quant à Hermione elle avait les yeux fixés sur le tabouret la bouche  
ouverte.  
- Hermiiiione tu es là ?? plaisanta Harry.  
- Ce n'est pas po-possible...dit Hermione. Vanessa à Serpentard... mais non  
c'est un cauchemar !  
- Comme quoi les apparences sont parfois trompeuses ! dit Ron.  
- Mais non il y a erreur, continua-t-elle. C'est comme si on envoyait Harry  
avec eux !  
A ce moment là, Harry se sentit mal. Il n'avait jamais dit à Ron et  
Hermione que le Choixpeau avait fortement envisagé qu'il aille à  
Serpentard.  
Quand le festin commença tout le monde avait l'air content mais Hermione ne  
toucha rien. Harry regarda Cho et s'aperçut qu'elle aussi avait l'air de se  
poser des questions.  
A la table des Serpentard par contre, Drago se sentait mieux que la  
dernière fois et avait fait en sorte que Vanessa se trouve en face de lui.  
- Alors comme ça tu viens de Beauxbatons ? C'est comment là bas ? Ca ne  
peut pas être pire qu'ici en tout cas, dit-il.  
- C'est très beau ici moi je trouve, dit Vanessa. Mais excuse moi j'ai  
promis de ne rien dire sur mon ancienne école... je ne peux pas.  
- Ah bon, tant pis, dit Drago. Mais il parait que la France est la pays de  
la gastronomie ?  
- Oui c'est vrai et c'est sûrement cela qui va me manquer ici...dit Vanessa  
en regardant le ragout anglais de Drago qui ne lui faisait pas du tout  
envie.  
- Ah oui c'est vrai que ça doit être difficile.  
Et ils parlèrent jusqu'à la fin du repas pour ne rien dire mais Drago était  
quand même très heureux.  
Quand le festin fut terminé Drago proposa à Vanessa de venir avec lui,  
comme il était préfet et qu'il devait montrer le chemin aux nouveaux. Ils  
allèrent jusqu'à la Salle Commune de Serpentard et y entrèrent.  
- Bon excuse moi Drago, je vais immédiatement me coucher, je suis épuisée.  
Bonne nuit !  
- Bon d'accord, dit Drago un peu pris au dépourvu. A demain !  
Et elle monta dans le dortoir des filles. 


	3. Joyeuse rentrée !

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il s'habilla sans difficultés. Il était parfaitement réveillé. Ron l'entendit et se leva à son tour. - Attends moi Harry, dit-il. On pourra prendre notre petit déjeuner ensemble. - D'accord mais dépêche toi ! lui répondit Harry. En arrivant dans la Grande Salle ils allèrent s'asseoir à la table de Gryffondor et virent qu'il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde malgré cette heure matinale. - Salut Harry ! Harry se retourna et se sentit rougir. C'était Cho Chang. - Euh sa-salut..tu-tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il avec maladresse. - Eh bien...commença-t-elle. Hermione déjà réveillée elle aussi intervint. - Salut tout le monde ! - Salut Hermione, dit Cho. Harry repensa. Cedric avait été le petit ami de Cho et il était mort à la fin de l'année passée. - Oh excuse moi Cho, dit-il. Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas la grande forme. - Non ce n'est rien Harry, il faut que j'oublie. Bon j'y vais. A plus tout le monde ! Harry la regarda partir et se rassit à sa table. - Bon rattrapage, dit Hermione. - Merci du coup de main quand même, dit Harry. - C'était naturel. Hermione se leva soudain et se dirigea vers les portes de le Grande Salle. Elle venait d'apercevoir Vanessa. - Salut Vaness ! Ca va ? J'espère que l'on pourra plus parl... Elle s'interrompit avant de finir sa phrase car elle vit derrière Vanessa, Drago et ses deux amis. - Qu'est-ce que tu parles avec des Serpentard Granger ? demanda froidement Drago. Retourne à ta table. - Je parle à qui je veux ! Et je continue à dire que le Choixpeau s'est trompé pour la maison de Vanessa. - Bon allez, vas jouer ailleurs ! Tu me gènes ! - Drago, en tant que préfet tu pourrais être plus sympa, dit Vanessa. Hermione n'aurait pas penser que Vanessa interviendrait. Elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle la défende qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. - Excuse moi Vanessa mais j'aimerais déjeuner, répondit Drago qui s'était soudainement ramollit. - Eh bien vas-y, dit-elle. Elle se rapprocha d'Hermione et l'emmena un peu à l'écart. - On se rejoint tout à l'heure au bord du lac ? Il faut que je te parle. C'est vrai qu'on a beaucoup de choses à se dire. - Bien sûr, répondit Hermione. - Alors à plus ! Et elle se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard pour déjeuner. Et Hermione retourna près de Harry et Ron. - Assieds toi à côté de moi Vanessa, demanda Drago un peu timidement. - Si tu veux, répondit-elle. On aurait pu penser que Pansy allait égorger Vanessa. Jamais Drago lui avait porter autant d'attention qu'il en porte à Vanessa. Et ils recommencèrent à discuter mais cette fois cela concernait Pourdlard, ses cours, ces profs.... puis Drago demanda : - Euh...Vanessa...tu es une sang pur, moitié moitié ou ....? - Je suis descendante d'une famille de sang pur depuis des siècles. Mais j'espère que le sang n'est pas la chose qui compte le plus pour toi ? - Bien sûr que non...mentit Drago. Il était heureux en tout cas qu'elle lui ai répondu qu'elle était une sang pur. Son père ne lui aurait jamais pardonnée qu'il s'interesse à une fille qui avait des parents moitié moitié ou encore pire, que les deux soit des Moldus.  
  
(Pour la première fois à Poudlard, il avait été décidé que les élèves reviennent à l'école un Samedi pour qu'ils puissent mieux se retrouver et discuter le Dimanche.)Dans l'après midi du Dimanche, donc, Hermione laissa Harry et Ron et alla à la rencontre de Vanessa. Elle l'attendait déjà et quand elle la vit lui fit un grand sourire. - Re bonjour ! dit-elle. Assieds toi. Hermione s'assit et dit à Vanessa : - Je te remercie pour ce matin. Je ne pensais pas que tu me défendrais par rapport à Drago...parce que... - Je suis à Serpentard ? continua Vanessa. - Oui un peu. - Ecoute Hermione le Choixpeau m'a dit que toutes les maisons pouvaient me convenir mais que ce serait mieux pour moi d'aller à Serpentard pour développer ma magie...mais je ne changerais pas...je serais toujours pareil. Ne t'inquiètes pas ! - Alors le Choixpeau t'a envoyé à Serpentard uniqument pour le développement de ta magie ? demanda Hermione. - Faut croire, répondit Vanessa. A moins que j'ai de la magie noire cachée en moi, plaisanta-t-elle. - J'espère que non, dit Hermione. - Ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione, répèta Vanessa en lui prenant les mains. Hermione sourit et se laissa convaincre. Ensuite elles parlèrent de toutes choses puis le sujet vint sur les garçons. - Alors, dit Vanessa. Pas d'amour en vue ? - Eh bien, c'est que... - Quoi ?? - Eh bien l'an dernier Viktor Krum m'a dit qu'il.... - Oui ? - ....n'avait jamais ressentit un sentiment aussi fort pour une autre fille...minauda Hermione en devenant toute rouge. - Eh bien ! s'exclama Vanessa., Viktor Krum ! Tu n'attaques pas n'importe qui ! - Ce n'est pas moi qui ai attaqué ! dit Hermione. - Ouais mais n'empêche que tu n'est pas indifférente à son charme... - C'est vrai, j'avoue. Vanessa sourit et elles continuèrent à parler une bonne partir de l'après midi. Puis des amies que Vanessa s'était faite à Serpentard hier et aujourd'hui vinrent la chercher et elle partit avec elles. - Tu pourras dire à Cho de ne pas s'inquiéter s'il te plait Hermione ? Je n'ai pas pu la voir aujourd'hui. - D'accord ! Bonne soirée ! - Merci, à toi aussi ! Bye !  
  
Le lendemain au petit déjeuner les emplois du temps furent distribués et Ron avala ses céréales avec dificultés. - Ce n'est pas possible ! s'écria-t-il. Deux heures de divination et deux heures de potions. Merveilleux ! - Comment ? s'exclama à son tour Harry. Il consulta son emploi du temps et regarda à la journée du lundi et vit ce que Ron venait d'annoncer. - Ce n'est pas possible de nous faire ça le premier jour ! dit-il. Hermione non plus n'avait pas l'air ravie par cette matinée. A la table des Serpentard, Vanessa regarda le sien. Ce matin elle avait deux heures d'étude des moldus et deux heures de potions. - On a un cours commun avec les Gryffondor ? demanda-t-elle à Kally, une de ses amies. - Oui et c'est là que Rogue en profite pour leur faire perdre des points ! dit-elle. - Salut Vanessa ! C'était Drago. Vanessa le connaissait que depuis deux jours mais pourtant celui-ci la prit par les épaules et lui fit la bise. - Tu vas bien ? - En pleine forme et toi ? - Ca va aussi. Dix minutes avant les premières heures de cours, Vanesa se dirigea avec ses amies à son premier cours. Drago ne prit pas le même chemin. Pour rien au monde ou presque il n'aurait étudié les Moldus. Le premier cours fut passionant. Ils regardèrent comment marchait un petit poste a piles qui n'avait aucune valeur aux yeux des Moldus de leur âge mais qui pour eux, avait une valeur indéfinissable. Pendant ce temps Harry et Ron étaient en divination et s'amusaient toujours autant. Ils ne firent rien pendant les deux heures. Le professeur Trelawney leur raconta des présages qui s'étaient réalisés pendant l'été. Pendant la récréation Vanessa alla voir Cho, lui dit bonjour et lui demanda : - Est-ce qu'Hermione t'a parlé hier ? demande-t-elle. - Oui bien sûr, répondit-elle. Mais ce n'est pas pour moi que je suis inquiète mais pour toi. Comme tu as dû le voir Serpentard n'est pas une maison pour toi. - Je m'y trouve à ma place pourtant... - Tant mieux pour toi, dit Cho en souriant. Vanessa lui rendit son sourire et alla près de ses amies de Serpentard. De l'autre côté de la cour, Drago l'observait. - Euh Drago, commença Crabbe, tu ne crois pas que tu regardes Vanessa un peu trop fixement ? Drago fut surpris de l'entendre et en plus il avait dit quelque chose d'intelligent. - Je le sais bien Crabbe mais je ne le fais pas exprès. Comment voulez vous que j'ignore une fille comme elle ? - Je ne sais pas mais Pansy n'a pas l'air contente. - Que vient faire Pansy dans l'histoire ? - Eh bien....dit Crabbe Goyle lui écrasa le pied. - ...rien. - Bon alors laisse moi.  
  
A la fin de la récré, les Serpentard et les Gryffondor allèrent à leur cours commun de potion. C'était la première fois que Drago ne jetait pas à Harry un regard de mépris. Il fixait toujours Vanessa qui discutait avec ses amies. Quand Rogue arriva il fit entrer ses élèves dans la e. Chacun se préparait à aller à la place qu'il voulait mais Rogue gronda : - Tous au fond de la salle, c'est moi qui choisit vos places ! Les Gryffondor lancèrent des paroles de désapprobation et Rogue leur enleva 10 points. Drago ne détachait toujours pas son regard de Vanessa et Rogue s'en aperçut. - Potter vous allez tout devant, à côté Goyle, derrière Kally et Finnigan... Il plaça Hermione à côté de Crabbe et Ron se retrouva à côté de Pansy Parkinson. - Drago ici, Vanessa à côté. Ils s'assirent. Rogue commença immédiatement à écrire au tableau la potion du jour et tous les élèves sortirent leur matériel. Drago était très heureux d'être à cette place et savait que Rogue y était pour quelque chose. Pendant les deux heures il parla un peu à Vanessa et il prépara sa potion. Comme d'habitude Neville avait beaucoup de mal avec sa potion et Rogue enleva encore 5 points à Gryffondor. A la fin du cours tous les élèves partirent dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. - Toujours aussi affreux ce Rogue, marmona Ron. - Oui c'est vrai...continua Harry.  
  
L'après midi les Serpentard et les Gryffondor n'avaient que Soins aux créatures magiques en commun et défense contre les forces du mal pour les Serpentard et Métamorphose pour les Gryffondor. Pendant leur cours de soins aux créatures magiques Hagrid parla avec Harry et celui-ci lui demanda des nouvelles de Voldemort. - On cherche Harry, on cherche, dit Hagrid, mais on ne peut pas en parler ici, c'est trop risqué. Le cours était sur des sortes de plantes aquatiques capables de se multiplier en quelques secondes au contact d'eau salée. Serpentard : Défenses contre les forces du mal : La nouveau professeur leur parla du Spectre de la Mort mais Vanessa n'était pas très impressionnée. Gryffondor : Ils devaient changer une limace en petit verre. Seule Hermione y arriva et à la surprise générale : Ron.  
  
Le soir Drago voulu inviter Vanessa à aller faire une petite promenda au bord du lac mais Vanessa voulair aller à la bibliothèque. - Oh excuse moi Drago mais c'est vraiment très important ! Demain si tu veux ! - Pourquoi tu veux aller là bas ? demanda Drago déçu. On n'a pas encore de devoirs. - Il le faut pour une recherche personnel. - Je ne peux pas savoir ? - Eh bien si c'est personnel, non. - Ok... - A tout à l'heure Drago. Et voyant qu'il était déçu qu'elle n'ai pas accepté son invitation elle revint vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue. - Demain, j'aimerais bien....dit-elle. Et elle repartit. Drago lui se dirigea vers sa salle commune en se caressant le joue. Il avait peine à y croire. C'était presque mieux qu'une promenade. - Demain ma chère Vanessa, nous ferons une belle promenade....se dit-il à lui même avant de se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil de la salle commune. 


End file.
